


love you 'til the day i die

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Inspired by Michael changing his name on twitter to luke hemmings.





	love you 'til the day i die

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [telling the boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816807). Based on the prompt "no dialogue".

Luke still remembered the day they’d decided to start being public about their relationship. It was a few days before their seventh band anniversary, they’d just finished their second tour of the year and they’d had enough.

So Michael had taken things into his own hands. He'd even told Luke he was changing his name on twitter. Luke hadn't thought anything of it until he'd checked twitter and seen “luke hemmings” staring back at him from his boyfriend’s profile.

Three years later, they've got a new management, they're getting married and 5SOS is still at the top of the charts.


End file.
